Fragile
by moooooonk
Summary: Ketertarikan Sasuke menghadirkan Hinata di hadapannya. Perempuan itu hanya mengisi di waktu yang tak lama dan meninggalkan jejak dalam keadaannya yang rapuh.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance Rated : M**

**_._**

_**Fragile**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kau paham bahwa tak seorang pun berhak atas dirimu, ya dirimu. Tapi kau mungkin terlalu malas untuk kembali bergerak dan menguatkan dirimu.

Entah membawaku malam itu akan menjadikanmu seperti apa.

Harus ada pelindung untuk sesuatu yang rapuh.

.

.

.

Malam musim dingin yang sepi, lagi-lagi mata perempuan itu mengarah takut memandang kakinya yang duduk terlutut. Tangannya terpangku dan saling meremas, dingin tak menyerangnya dalam balutan baju tebal dan penghangat ruangan.

Jendela di sampingnya membawa cahaya malam masuk dengan mudah, tidak ada tirai yang menutupi. Terasa begitu menenangkan namun juga mengintimidasi.

Seorang pemuda masih berdiam di hadapan perempuan itu, dia melepas mantelnya dan menaruhnya asal di samping tubuhnya. Bau teh menguar di ruangan ketika satu cangkir terisi penuh.

Meski hanya lampu temaram sebagai penerawangan, perempuan itu bisa melihat jelas pemuda di hadapannya menyodorkan cangkir berisikan teh itu. Hanya perasaan ragu ketika tangannya berhasil melingkari cangkir hangat itu, dengan perlahan lidahnya menyesap rasa pahit dari teh yang diteguknya.

Hyuuga Hinata, nama perempuan itu yang kini berhenti berusaha meneguk habis minumannya. Dia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam helainya yang berjatuhan.

"Kau tak harus melakukan ini," suara pemuda itu memecah keheningan. Dia bersandar dengan satu tangannya, tangannya yang lain memeriksa ponselnya yang bergetar.

Laki-laki itu Uchiha Sasuke, hanya laki-laki biasa yang tak membalas pesan masuk dari temannya.

Hinata melebarkan matanya, menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menatap langsung Sasuke.

Senyum tipis yang tak hangat diterima Hinata hingga semakin membuatnya meremas cangkir yang dipegangnya.

Bukan harus atau tidaknya dia melakukan ini, iya 'kan?

.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata. Pandangan tajamnya langsung menuju ke arah Hinata, seakan membiarkan dirinya menelan perempuan itu.

Hingga tangannya kini jatuh pada puncak kepala Hinata, perempuan itu mendongak mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Sasuke. Hembusan napas yang lembut hingga rasa takut terpancar jelas dari mata Hinata. Yang sekarang bukan tentang perasaan atau apapun, Sasuke hanya mengerti keyakinan dari Hinata.

Perempuan ini, perempuan yang dikenal Sasuke sejak tiga bulan lalu. Tak banyak yang diketahui Sasuke selain keluarganya yang kaya dan tertutup. Sasuke tak mau tahu apabila tak tertarik, dan kali ini dia berusaha mencari tahu.

"Pertama, maafkan aku." Sasuke berbisik pelan, tangannya turun mengukir lembut rahang Hinata. Dia tak melepas pandangannya dari Hinata, seakan meluncur jauh ke dalam matanya.

Hinata memaksa mengukir sesuatu di bibirnya, "A-Aku yang memintanya," katanya.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti dan menarik wajah Hinata untuk lebih mendekat, lebih terlihat jelas. Sasuke menjatuhkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, menerima aroma teh yang menguar dari mulut Hinata. Tak berlangsung lama hingga Sasuke kembali menikmati wajah perempuan itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke untuk mencium lawan jenisnya, hanya sesuatu yang aneh yang tiba-tiba memikatnya.

Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hinata, laki-laki itu hanya mahasiswa biasa yang bekerja paruh waktu di tempat makan milik keluarganya. Penampilannya yang hampir setiap kali terlihat sama memudahkan Hinata untuk mengingatnya.

Bukan alasan yang jelas hingga membuat Hinata memilih Sasuke. Kali ini, dia hanya membiarkan dirinya lepas dan melewati batas.

Sasuke kemudian kembali mencium Hinata, membawanya masuk lebih dalam. Dimulai dari lumatan dan pagutan yang pertama kali bagi Hinata, perempuan itu mengerang tertahan ketika Sasuke menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

Terus dan terus hingga Hinata tak dapat bertahan dan kembali menghirup udara secara rakus. Tangan Hinata sudah menelantarkan cangkir yang dipegangnya, matanya masih terpikat pada tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau akan terbiasa," kata Sasuke. Hinata tak menanggapi dan kembali menutup mata saat Sasuke memulai ciumannya lagi dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang memerlukan oksigen.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya mendekat pada tempat tidur yang terletak tak jauh di belakangnya. Hinata sadar waktu seakan menertawainya yang sedang gugup. Jarum jam berbunyi seiring dengan napasnya yang terengah.

Hingga punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kasur, Hinata kembali menatap dengan jelas wajah Sasuke.

.

.

Ini bukan tanpa tujuan ketika Hinata sadar Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. Dia hanya memilih dan suatu malam dia menghampiri Sasuke yang jam kerjanya sudah selesai.

Dengan berbalutkan baju tipis yang tak hangat dia menatap ragu dan menahan malu di hadapan Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya sekilas sampai akhirnya Hinata benar-benar mengatakan maksudnya.

Hinata tak peduli meski Sasuke menolak permintaannya atau akan dipandang rendah waktu itu. Yang Hinata beranikan dalam dirinya adalah keyakinan yang dia punya. Dan apapun yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Hinata berani bersyukur saat Sasuke tidak menolaknya.

Dan ini pada akhirnya, di kamar sewa laki-laki itu Hinata sekarang. Dengan ruangan yang tak seberapa besar dari kamarnya. Di umurnya yang ke-22 tahun, Hinata tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyukai atau mencintai seseorang yang menjadi keinginannya.

Hanya ada laki-laki di balik bayang-bayang keluarganya, laki-laki yang terlanjur menganggap rendah Hinata. Hinata hanya menjadi penurut dan berniat membatalkan pertunangan dengan merusak dirinya meski itu hanya rencana pertama yang dia punya. Menjadi yang kedua bagi laki-laki itu dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih.

Hinata tahu yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan.

.

.

Sasuke beralih pada leher Hinata, dengan mudah Sasuke melepas baju pelapis Hinata. Ditatapnya mata sayu Hinata yang mengarah ke langit-langit.

Sasuke memang tidak menyangka perempuan yang hanya menjadi perhatiannya itu kini tergeletak di bawahnya. Dengan alasan konyol yang Sasuke terima meski tidak ada niatan untu memanfaatkan, Sasuke benar-benar tertarik.

Dia sadar, dia terlalu jauh untuk menjangkau Hinata. Dengan kemampuannya dalam hidup, bahkan Sasuke sering mempertanyakan masa depannya.

Sekarang, meski hanya akan terjadi sekali, Sasuke puas dengan segala leluasanya. Hinata berada dalam genggamannya untuk beberapa waktu.

Walau waktu akan berjalan cepat, Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dada Hinata yang masih berlapis. Detak jantung Hinata tak beraturan, seakan berteriak ingin menendang keras di dalam sana. Sasuke menyentuh dengan lembut dan merasakan betapa gairahnya sudah merangkak maju.

Dia masih terkendali untuk memberikan jejak kemerahan di leher Hinata hingga di atas dada perempuan itu. Nama Hinata terus terulang di kepala Sasuke, dia begitu menginginkan ini.

Suara Hinata dengan malu-malu terdengar, masih tertahan saat Sasuke sudah melepas pakaian atas Hinata dan menjelajahinya.

Sasuke marik napasnya dalam. "Kau terlalu pemula untuk ini." Sasuke berkata seraya memainkan jemarinya di dada Hinata.

Ciumannya berpindah pada perut Hinata yang rata, dengan suara samar yang terdengar dari Hinata, Sasuke tak berniat untuk berhenti.

.

Malam berlanjut bagai putaran roda, dengan jelas Hinata bisa merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di kulitnya. Bagaimana Sasuke menjadi begitu mudah di kepalanya, menjadi satu-satunya tujuan yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

Hinata memejamkan mata begitu lama, menahan pengalaman pertamanya yang begitu meluap. Ketika waktu terus membawa kesadarannya, Hinata tak bisa berhenti. Dia harus terus berjalan dengan nama Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

Masih terlalu awal saat Hinata sadar salju memenuhi kaca jendela, bagaimana rasa sakit untuk pertama kali begitu dia ingat. Rintihannya terbenam pada ciuman Sasuke yang terasa hangat, air matanya mengalir tanpa halangan.

Dia tahu, tak ada keterlambatan saat ini juga. Hal pertama yang Hinata perlu maafkan adalah bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan rasa yang begitu asing.

Begitu dalam Sasuke menyampaikan keinginannya, erangan Hinata berlanjut bagai pengiring bagi Sasuke. Dalam kehangatan yang masih terasa panas, ketika saling bersentuhan dengan keringat yang membasahi.

Hinata ada di malam ini bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang membuatnya terbangun, matanya terbuka sempurna saat sadar dia masih asing di ruangan yang dilihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata perlu menyadari keadaan dirinya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya serta tangan yang melingkari perutnya, Hinata berbalik mendapati Sasuke yang setengah terbangun.

Canggung terus mengganggu Hinata saat matanya bertemu Sasuke. Senyum berlanjut untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, dan dengan segera Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya.

Tangannya menarik selimut yang menutupi dirinya, matanya beralih saat tubuh polos Sasuke keluar dari balik selimut. Rona merah menjalar dengan pasti, hingga Hinata sadar Sasuke mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat, mengambil satu-persatu bajunya yang berserakan dan berusaha mengacuhkan Sasuke. Untuk malam itu saja, Sasuke harus menjauh darinya.

"Ohayou," sapaan Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Hinata menuju padanya. Dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa Hinata membalas sapaan tersebut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, Hinata memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum pergi. Sasuke menyalakan kompor di dapurnya untuk merebus air saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menolak pertunangan itu?"

Hinata berhenti meneguk kopinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dia menggeleng saat sadar tatapan Sasuke terus melekat padanya.

Pertengahan musim dingin, di mana salju berjatuhan dan menimbun atap rumah dengan jumlahnya. Dia tak berdaya jika tak turun dalam jumlah banyak. Banyak yang Hinata ingin lakukan di hidupnya, dia hanya tak ingin mengecewakan di saat dirinya sudah mengecewakan.

Dia sadar, dia hanya hadir dalam keadaan satu dan sendiri di dunia ini. Yang diperlukan untuk menyerang bukan bagaimana jumlahnya tapi apa yang dipilihnya.

"Aku bisa menjadi alasannya, jika kau mau."

Dan kemudian, perkataan Sasuke hanya semakin menyusahkannya. Dia tak hadir untuk ini, atau mungkin apa yang Sasuke harapkan.

Senyum Hinata mengembang jelas disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah. "A-Arigatou," ucapnya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun berlalu setelah waktu singkat itu. Sasuke berani memandang kelopak sakura yang dengan mudahnya tertiup angin. Musim semi yang sama, di mana orang-orang dengan kagum menatap dan menikmati sakura yang bemekaran.

Tidak ada yang pasti, bahkan ke mana kelopak sakura akan jatuh dan kemudian terinjak. Sasuke masih menyeruput minuman kalengnya dan kemudian menikmati sebatang rokok yang dipegangnya. Asap tipis memecah bebas di udara, dengan pasti Sasuke memperhatikan kapan asap itu benar-benar hilang.

Matanya menutup rapat sesaat, dasinya terikat longgar dan niatnya untuk membolos kerja begitu kuat. Sasuke begitu lelah terkurung dalam gedung dengan jendela kaca yang besar, menghadapi layar komputer dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Pagi ini, di mana remaja berseragam tertawa menimbulkan kebisingan di kepala Sasuke dan orang-orang yang saling menyapa. Sasuke menyendiri di sebuah taman, menyaksikan tanpa penuh keminatan warna merah muda yang memenuhi musim semi.

Pikirannya berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga di mana nama Hinata lagi-lagi mengetuk ingatannya. Sasuke dengan jelas mengingat fisik perempuan itu terakhir kalinya.

Tidak ada perubahan setelah malam itu, entah kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani Hinata, tapi perempuan itu sudah menyebar undangan pernikahannya sebulan setelah malam itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja paruh waktu di tempat makan itu setelah sadar dia tak punya hak untuk Hinata.

Sasuke tahu Hinata memilihnya bukan karena rasa tertarik yang sama seperti yang Sasuke rasakan. Musim dingin di waktu itu hanya meninggalkan bekas di kamar sewanya, dan menjadikan rasa hampa yang tak begitu jelas.

Hembusan napas Sasuke begitu jelas, dia menyisir rambutnya dengan satu tangannya. Hidupnya hanya seperti ini setelah Hinata mencoba masuk dan tak berniat untuk menetap.

Perempuan itu hanya ada sebagai pengisi. Bagaimana bayangan Hinata yang menunduk di hadapannya dengan malu-malu, Sasuke tak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkannya.

Hinata hanya terlihat rapuh, entah malam itu Sasuke merusaknya atau menyelamatkannya. Dengan alasan yang tak mudah Sasuke terima, dia tak menyukai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

Hinata berbalik setelah memasang sepatunya dengan benar, Sasuke di belakangnya dengan keadaan menunggu. Mata Hinata menatap Sasuke dan berusaha menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal. Dengan jelas wajah Sasuke terekam begitu sempurna, laki-laki itu tak berkata apapun sampai Hinata tersenyum dan meraih gagang pintu.

"Aku tak berharap kau melupakanku."

Rasa kecewa membius kedua kaki Hinata hingga terasa begitu lemas. Hinata sadar Sasuke mendekat dan kemudian memeluknya, erat.

Napas Hinata terasa sesak, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kedua, aku berhasil mengingatmu."

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
